User talk:Istalo
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Airtrain page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- McJeff (Talk) 21:20, March 7, 2012 You're Welcome, but i have nobody on my wiki Hello, You're Welcome and I got nobody on my wiki, I only edit limited stuff, would you like to be Grand Theft Auto IV Wiki Boy! If you do, i might promote you to Admin. Declan, Wanting to talk to me? I will send you a message! 19:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link! www.grandtheftauto4iv.wikia.com Hey Hey Istalo. I hear you're from Brazil, so as I am Portuguese...vamos falar português. Vim agradecer teres removido aquelas fotos da página dos Skinheads. 'Tava a tentar que elas ficassem bem mas não dava. Obrigado. Já agora, sabes que és um dia mais velho que o meu irmão mais novo? Até mais, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Felizes festas Olá. Vim te dizer Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo! Bazou, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for telling me. That guy didn't make any vandalism acts, but speculation edits. While specs are fun and nice, they are not allowed on the wiki. Going to give him a notice. Thanks again. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC) January 2013 Congratulations on your successful request for patrollership! I've promoted you, you can add the patroller banners to your userpage as soon as you want. I'll say what I say to every new patroller - remember to keep cool when you're fighting vandals. If you're interested in becoming an administrator some day, it's important that the community can trust you not to lose your temper and make a bad decision. Other than that, enjoy, and feel free to hit me up if you've got any questions about anything. Jeff (talk| ) 08:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks McJeff, now that I'm a patroller, I'll keep a better eye for vandals, and I'll be active every day (unless I'm traveling). istalo January 26, 2013 Congrats Hi, and congratulations on becoming a Patroller! Good to have you on our team! LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 09:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Parabéns! Welcome aboard, man :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey, Istalo! Congrats on becoming a Patroller! Cheers, buddy, and welcome to the team! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Staff page Hi. If you want to have a picture under your name on the GTA Wiki:Staff page then tell me and I will get it sorted. It can be any artwork of a character but it can't be already taken. Get back to me and I shall sort it out. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 20:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki RE:Zombie22 Yeah me and Cloudkit have been having problems with him too. I have left 2 messages on Ilan's talk page and I am going to do so on The Tom's page too because he stole everything from his user page as his own. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Zombie troll The deed is done. He's blocked. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Obg Obrigado por teres avisado o Ilan sobre a placa de patrulheiro. Bom trabalho a tomar conta daqele vandalo do Zombie22! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC)